<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slippers by Leah_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772542">Slippers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red'>Leah_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>420 baybee, Gen, Heavily implied Shance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is too smart for her own good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pidge glanced over as Shiro walked into the small castle kitchen. The glance turned into a disapproving look as he filled a mug with mostly sugar and cream, a little coffee sprinkled on top.</p><p>“That’s gonna shorten your lifespan. You stayed up too late, didn’t you?” Pidge asked, shaking her head. </p><p>“Mmph.” Shiro shrugged, and… was it her imagination or was that a blush on his face? </p><p>Pidge marched right up and got on her tiptoes while Shiro just swayed lightly and sipped his ‘coffee.’ “What were you doing that you stayed up so late?”</p><p>“Nothing important.” He turned away to try and take a drink, and yeah that was definitely a blush.</p><p>Investigation time. Pidge pushed her glasses back up her nose and moved back out of Shiro’s personal space. Only a complete idiot would have missed what she found as the culprit.</p><p> </p><p>“So Lance is nothing important?” she said. It was more than gratifying to see the light bulb finally go off in Shiro’s head. He choked on his coffee after a comically long pause and now when he blushed even the scar across the bridge of his nose got a little darker.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shiro insisted. </p><p>Pidge smirked. “I bet you the last chocolate bar hidden in the pantry that I can prove you wrong in one word.” </p><p>“There was another one??” Shiro turned to her right away. “I mean. Really? You think you can do that?” He crossed his arms and did his best to look smug and confident.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Fine. What’s your proof?”</p><p>Pidge, as promised, held up one finger for her one word. Slowly she pointed it down until she was pointing at his feet. Her very much unintentionally terrifying smile chilled Shiro to the bone.</p><p>“Slippers.”</p><p>On his feet, barely fitting since they were sized especially for Lance, were a pair of slippers. Blue kitty faces with yellow eyes peeked up at them, seeming to match Pidge’s grin.</p><p>Shiro knew when he was beat. With a blush that was creeping down his neck every second, he topped off his coffee and left the kitchen. </p><p>Pidge was never going to let him hear the end of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>them: u should write w us<br/>me: no im high, its gonna be shit if i do<br/>them: but it'll be fun<br/>me: yeah ok fine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>